virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
RVR-33 Apharmd S
The RVR-33 Apharmd the Striker (Apharmd S for short) is a playable 2nd generation VR featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram. It also appears in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: One Man Rescue. Development History Ultra Firepowered Fuselage The Disruptor, which boasts the heaviest load among the Apharmd series at the cost of maneuverability, was not a balanced VR. Especially, in V.C.a2, the units encountered with DNA to the nucleus of the S.H.B.V.D., it plays an abomination that it is forced to struggle against the 1st generation VR that it was supposed to be superior to. RNA is concerned with the situation, so to improve the mobility, they tailored the field repair model, which has half the equipment of the Disruptor, and sent it out into battle in a hurry. This later became the prototype for the fuselage known as "Striker". The benefits of reduced weight from omitting equipment is clear, and when it appeared on the battlefield, it boasted the highest maneuverability of this class of fuselage and made DNA tremble. In addition, the fuselage used in the Oratorio Tangram limited war, which broke out in V.C.a4, is of the late model. Unlike the initial type based on the Disruptor, this version adopts a newly-designed skeleton, as result of thorough review of the avionics control system, the shoulder/launcher is on the left shoulder, and the Box Launcher on the right arm, respectively. In addition, as an equipment for exclusive proximity battle, which is lacking in the initial type and whose necessity was greatly demanded, a large knife named "Critical Edge" is added. As a result, depending on the usage, it became versatile enough to enable single battle only with units constituted by this machine. In addition, beyond V.C.a3, the latter type is mainly combat by cooperation with the type B model. It becomes a feared entity from DNA soldiers as the "Support type VR that can move". ''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Oratorio Tangram'' Apharmd S is a playable VR in Oratorio Tangram. It is the counterpart of Apharmd B focusing on ranged firepower, and because of the weight of the shoulder-mounted Grenade Launcher and the Box Launcher on its right hand, it is a tad slower than Apharmd B. For close combat, it can use either its Box Launcher for punching, or its Knife. Of course, it can perform the Super Bomb Turbo Attack like the other playable Apharmd versions, along with a single-projectile variation of Apharmd B and Apharmd C's shoulder-launched "double bouncing anti-V-Armor bomb" Turbo Attack. Version Differences *LW (CC) - The reach of Apharmd S' knife differs between 5.2 and the later versions. In 5.2, the Knife's reach was very short, but it has been extended in version 5.4 and beyond. *RT + RW and variations thereof - The explosion caused by one of the missiles in this Turbo Attack is different. It is smaller in 5.2, but in 5.4 onwards, the size of the explosion was increased. Listing not complete Controls For information on this Virtuaroid's moves, see RVR-33 Apharmd S/Commands Strategy As Apharmd S *The explosion chain from Apharmd S' LW is useful for blocking enemy shots, can go through solid obstacles. It is even immune to Power Bomb explosions. *Crouch + LT + LW, though lacking in damage capacity, is useful for stripping away an enemy VR's V-Armor in a pinch. If used against an airborne enemy, there's a chance that it might send them falling back down onto the ground, depending on the opponent. **If you use it too many times in a row, however, you'll have to wait until your LW gauge fully recharges. *Apharmd S' crouching Left Turbo CW half-cancel move, holding down the left trigger, is a useful move, as it deploys a missile that stays in place for a moment or to before going after the opposing VR, and can cancel into a dash or a crouch slide. Some skilled players using Apharmd S can deploy a multitude of these delayed missiles in rapid succession. **That being said, the input for this move is tricky to pull off, whether using a gamepad or a twin stick. More to be added Against Apharmd S No data yet Gallery No images yet Trivia *It is one of two Virtuaroids in Oratorio Tangram (three if you count Stein-Vok from M.S.B.S. ver.5.66) to be classified as a support fire VR, the other being Grys-Vok. See also *Apharmd series (2nd generation) *RVR-32 Apharmd D *RVR-39 Apharmd B External Link(s) *Apharmd S on Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Virtuaroids Category:2nd Generation VRs Category:Support Attack Virtuaroids Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram Category:One Man Rescue Category:Under Construction